amor à primeira vista
by lili hawkeye
Summary: Botan andava triste pelos cantos mas não imaginava que um certo ruivinho entraria em sua vidabotan e kurama


Amor à primeira vista

Entre : pensamento

Botan andava triste pelos cantos e Yusuke e Keiko não sabiam o porquê. Até que...

- keiko!- grita Yusuke de repente – tive uma idéia MARAVILHOSA!

- que susto, Yusuke! – grita Keiko com o coração acelerado – fala seu idiota...

- eu acho que a Botan precisa é se apaixonar – diz Yusuke pensativo – e eu acho que sei um garoto... – Yusuke fica com uma cara diabólica.

- ah, Yusuke... Lá vem você com esses seus planos... Fale logo quem é! – fala keiko mal-humorada.

- o Kurama. Ele é sozinho e a Botan também. – fala Yusuke empolgado.

- ele é certinho e a Botan é tão desastrada e vive no mundo da lua. Sinceramente acho que os dois não vão dar certo. – diz keiko tirando a empolgação de Yusuke.

- keiko nós dois somos diferentes um do outro, mas "ficamos"... – diz Yusuke tentando argumentar.

- mas "ficar" é muito diferente de namorar e se apaixonar... – diz keiko preocupada com sua amiga.

- mas somos quase namorados... – fala Yusuke tentando fazer keiko mudar de idéia.

- será que não é proibido um demônio do makai namorar uma guia espiritual do reikai?- pergunta keiko.

- fácil... – diz Yusuke voltando a ficar empolgado – é só eu ir ao reikai e perguntar àquele "salva-vida de aquários". – fala Yusuke se referindo ao Sr. Koenma.

- Yusuke... – com uma gota na cabeça.

De repente alguém chega...

- olá pessoal! – fala Botan fingindo um sorriso.

- estávamos falando de você... – diz keiko percebendo o sorriso forçado de sua amiga.

- bem ou ruim? – pergunta Botan.

- bem é claro... – tentando animar Botan.

- keiko vou pra casa – fala Yusuke se aproximando dela.

- tchau fofo – e puxa a blusa de Yusuke para beijá-lo.

Yusuke vai.

No reikai...

George entra na sala do Sr. Koenma...

- Sr. Koenma! – grita George – Yusuke Urameshi veio para falar com o Sr. !

- mande ele entrar estrupício! – fala koenma estressado.

George sai.

-Sr. Urameshi você já pode entrar – fala George.

Yusuke entra.

- olá meu filho... O que houve? – pergunta koenma.

- vim pedir sua permissão para juntar o kurama e a Botan. – fala Yusuke confiante.

- já tem a minha permissão. Botan precisa mesmo se apaixonar... – fala koenma sem tirar os olhos do papel que estava assinando no lugar de seu pai.

- também acho – diz Yusuke concordando.

- mas não quero vê-la sofrer. – diz koenma preocupado.

- pode deixar. Entra na área o cupido espiritual. Tô na área e se derrubar é pênalti! – fala Yusuke.

- boa-sorte – deseja koenma.

Yusuke vai embora.

Quando ele chega em casa liga pra keiko.

- e aí Yusuke?Como foi? – pergunta keiko esperançosa.

- tudo ótimo. Botan voltará a sorrir! – fala Yusuke contente.

- tomara que dê certo... – fala keiko.

- pensamento positivo menina! – brinca Yusuke.

- tá... Tchau! – eles desligam.

- o que você e o Yusuke estão aprontando? – pergunta Botan.

- nada demais. É segredo. – fala keiko.

No dia seguinte...

- Yusuke! – grita Botan.

- o que foi Botan? – pergunta Yusuke preocupado.

- a keiko foi seqüestrada pelo Hiei e ele me mandou as coordenadas do lugar onde está pelo radar! – fala Botan quase chorando por sua amiga.

- que maravilha! É uma ótima chance de apresentar o kurama à Botan...

- Yusuke você está me ouvindo? – pergunta furiosa.

- claro que estou! Eu não sou surdo... – fala Yusuke.

- no que estava pensando? – pergunta Botan curiosa.

- não vou conseguir derrotar aquele idiota sozinho. Poderia chamar o kurama? – pergunta Yusuke.

- o quê? O segundo ladrão? – pergunta criticando Yusuke – ele vai acabar ajudando o hiei.

- é a segunda vez q você não acredita nele e é a segunda vez q você está errada – diz Yusuke.

- eu não sei onde ele mora. – fala Botan.

- nem eu. – fala Yusuke.

- vamos logo! – grita Botan correndo.

Os dois vão.

- finalmente chegou Yusuke Urameshi. – fala Hiei – que surpresa... Sua assistente também veio.

Botan vai até keiko.

- um jagan... – diz Botan reconhecendo o olho na testa de keiko.

- nessa minha espada há o antídoto. Se me vencer poderá usar o antídoto. Ou senão suas duas amigas morrem! – e solta uma gargalhada maléfica.

- Botan! – diz Yusuke olhando Botan usar sua energia.

- Yusuke eu vou tentar fazer com que o olho não se abra completamente! – fala botan.

Os dois começam a lutar.

De repente Yusuke se vê encurralado e Hiei está prestes a matá-lo quando...

- ah... – geme kurama de dor. (não pensem besteira)

- kurama! – grita Yusuke.

- kurama seu traidor! – diz Hiei antes de ir pra cima dele.

Kurama joga seu sangue no jagan de Hiei.

- ah! – grita Hiei.

- o meu sangue agora está com o antídoto e ele fecha o jagan. Mas como seu jagan é totalmente aberto só vai deixá-lo cego por alguns instantes. – explica kurama.

Kurama vai até Botan e keiko.

- se continuar assim vai acabar morrendo... – diz Kurama colocando suas mãos sobre ás de Botan.

- saiu melhor que a encomenda... - pensa Yusuke com um sorriso vitorioso.

- eu já estou com o antídoto – diz Kurama antes de usar o antídoto.

- está funcionando... – fala botan alegre.

O jagan some.

- obrigada – diz Botan se virando para ele. – está machucado...

- eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar. – diz Kurama tranqüilizando-a.

- tem certeza? Você é um... – diz ela antes de ser calada pelo dedo de kurama.

- eu não sou humano... – e utiliza as plantas pra curá-lo.

- Yusuke você venceu! – exclama Botan ao olhar para Yusuke.

- Botan me desculpa... – diz Yusuke mostrando o espelho quebrado.

- Yusuke você quebrou o espelho! – fala Botan furiosa – o Sr. Koenma vai me matar...

Keiko acorda.

- Keiko! – exclamam Botan e Yusuke.

Eles saem.

- acho melhor deixar esses dois sozinhos. Vamos lá pra frente... – fala Kurama.

- sim... – concorda Botan.

Os dois vão mais pra frente.

- que cabeça a minha! – exclama Botan – não me apresentei... Sou Botan.

- sou Kurama Youko – fala Kurama com sua voz calma.

- então você é o Kurama... - diz Botan levemente rubra.

- sou sim. Por quê? – pergunta Kurama curioso.

- é que quando as guias espirituais voltavam do makai, elas voltavam suspirando pelo rei dos ladrões. – fala Botan – ou seja, você.

- meu jeito mulherengo deixava todas as youkais e guias espirituais que iam lá ao makai assim – fala Kurama dando um sorriso – mas o Shuuichi Minamino não é assim. Pode me passar o número do seu celular? – pergunta Kurama.

- claro – fala Botan com um sorriso nos lábios que Keiko e Yusuke há muito não viam – mas me passe o seu também.

Botan passa seu número para Kurama e vice-versa.

- é aqui que eu moro. – fala Botan dando em beijo no rosto de Kurama deixando ele completamente vermelho.

- tchau, Yusuke – fala Keiko – seu plano está sendo perfeito – sussurra Keiko para seu namorado.

- eu sei. – sussurra Yusuke – tchau, Keiko.

As duas entram.

- ele é muito bonito – fala Botan para Keiko. (também quem não ia achar o Kurama bonito né?)

- gostou dele, foi? – pergunta Keiko curiosa.

- só acho ele bonito – fala Botan vermelha.

No caminho de Kurama e Yusuke...

- o que achou? – pergunta Yusuke ao amigo.

- hã? – fala Kurama sem entender a pergunta.

- da Botan – fala Yusuke.

- ah... – fala Kurama levemente rubro.

- gostou dela, não foi? – pergunta Yusuke com um sorriso.

- Yusuke! – exclama Kurama agora totalmente vermelho.

- estou certo, não estou? – pergunta Yusuke.

- não vou prestar atenção no que fala – fala Kurama tentando voltar à sua cor natural – você só fala coisas sem sentido...

- ah, Kurama... – resmunga Yusuke – nenhum homem é de ferro. Muito menos você. Ela tá sozinha e você também. Será que ela não vale a pena? – pergunta Yusuke triste.

- não estou dizendo isso... – fala Kurama.

- mas é o que parece – fala Yusuke protestando.

- tudo bem, Yusuke... – responde Kurama – ela vale a pena...

- ela está sozinha e você também – fala Yusuke esperançoso.

- Yusuke, quem falou que eu preciso de alguém para namorar? – pergunta Kurama ao amigo.

- ninguém. – respondeu Yusuke – eu apenas sinto isso!

- Yusuke, tem certeza que você tem 14 anos? – pergunta Kurama reprovando-o – você parece uma criança de 10 anos.

- você está com medo é de apaixonar... – fala Yusuke.

- claro que não. – fala Kurama – eu a achei bonita.

- e não há possibilidade de vocês namorarem? – pergunta Yusuke.

- quem sabe no futuro? – fala Kurama pensando em como seria o gosto dos lábios de Botan – chegamos...

- tchau, Kurama... – fala Yusuke.

Kurama entra.

Passam-se muitos dias e chega a final do torneio das trevas: time Urameshi vs time Toguro.

- chega a grande final – diz a locutora – o time Urameshi venceu cinco equipes e o time Toguro também! Mas o quinto integrante do time Urameshi não é a Genkai e sim o Sr. Koenma, o príncipe do mundo espiritual. E o do time adversário é o Sr. Sakyo. Quem será os primeiros a se enfrentarem? – pergunta Jury a cada um dos times.

Karasu vai para o ringue e olha para Kurama.

- eu vou dar uma lição nesse idiota – fala Kuwabara.

- vai ser morto no primeiro ataque dele – fala Hiei.

- o que disse seu baixinho irritante? – pergunta Kuwabara quase partindo para cima de Hiei.

- calma Kuwabara... – fala Koenma.

- eu vou – fala Kurama.

- você já tomou a poção? – sussurra Kuwabara para Kurama.

- já... Não se preocupe – responde Kurama.

Ele sobe no ringue.

Começa a luta...

- já descobriu quem foi que morreu Kurama? – pergunta Karasu.

- já e não gostei nem um pouco. – fala Kurama – pagará pelo o que seu chefe fez.

- é o que veremos – fala Karasu usando seus golpes.

- AAAAAAAH! – grita Kurama de dor.

- KURAMA! – gritam Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei e koenma.

Do outro lado do ringue...

- querem apostar quanto tempo o Kurama vai sobreviver – pergunta o Toguro menor – para mim, ele não agüenta cinco minutos. – e solta uma gargalhada.

- cale essa boca! – fala Yusuke.

Voltando ao ringue...

- eu não sou tão fraco quanto você pensa Karasu! – fala Kurama ferido – ROSE WHIP!

- não me faça rir... – fala Karasu desviando e atingindo Kurama – vou lhe matar bem devagar...

Na arquibancada...

- que covarde! – exclama a irmã de Kuwabara, Shizuru – por que ele não mata Kurama de uma vez só?

Keiko e Yukina concordam com a cabeça.

- Shizuru, não fale besteira! Se você não acredita na vitória de Kurama o problema é seu. Pelo menos eu acredito... – diz Botan chorando.

- você acredita porque gosta dele. – fala Shizuru.

Botan fica vermelha.

- Botan tem razão. – concorda Keiko. – temos que acreditar na vitória de Kurama.

- temos que confiar na vitória de todos. – fala Yukina.

No ringue...

- eu vou adorar ver você sofrer – fala Karasu de aproximando de Kurama. – e sabe o que vou fazer depois de você morrer? – pergunta Karasu sussurrando para apenas Kurama ouvir – irei tocar o corpo de sua amada... Irei fazer uma coisa que você nunca teve coragem de fazer... Tocar no corpo de Botan.

- nem pense em fazer isso! – responde Kurama se transformando em Youko.

- funcionou a poção! – fala Kuwabara.

- que poção é essa? – pergunta Yusuke.

- o Suzuki deu uma poção para o Kurama se transformar. – responde Kuwabara.

- Suzuki não é aquele palhaço que apanhou da mestra? – pergunta Hiei.

- ele mesmo! – responde Kuwabara.

No ringue...

Kurama faz uma planta carnívora que abocanha Karasu.

- não – fala Karasu.

Sua máscara cai.

- até que foi divertido... – fala Kurama.

- aê Kurama! – festeja Yusuke.

- muito bem, meu amor... - pensa Botan feliz.

- Kurama, atrás de você! – grita Kuwabara.

Kurama vira para trás.

- não é possível... – fala Kurama – ninguém resiste à minha planta mais poderosa...

- você só me ajudou a fazer a cair a minha máscara. Agora eu vou te mostrar do que sou capaz! – fala Karasu se transformando em loiro – com o meu cabelo preto eu só uso 1/10 da minha força.

- 1/10? – fala Botan impressionada – parecia que ele estava usando o poder todo.

- já com o meu cabelo loiro minha força fica completa e a força das bombas aumenta infinitamente! – fala Karasu atingindo Kurama.

Enquanto isso, Botan tenta falar telepaticamente com Kurama.

- Kurama, levanta... Você falou que ia vingar a morte da mestra... Você mesmo falou que não ia ser derrotado tão facilmente... - pensa Botan com uma vontade louca de dizer naquele momento o quanto ele era importante para ela.

No ringue...

- Botan... Eu estou ouvindo a voz dela... Ela tem razão. Não posso me dar por vencido. - pensa Kurama – Karasu...

- ele voltou ao normal... – fala Hiei.

- vai pedir por sua vida? – pergunta Karasu.

- eu não vou pedir isso e muito menos me render. – responde Kurama. – se eu morrer, vou levar você junto.

Karasu o ataca milhões de vezes.

- tem certeza? Morra! – fala Karasu atingindo Kurama.

Kurama utiliza uma de suas plantas mais poderosas criando-a com uma de suas mãos.

- o quê? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – e Karasu morre.

- e o vencedor é... Karasu! – fala Jury.

- tá maluca, minha filha? – pergunta Yusuke – o Kurama matou o Karasu!

- por seis milésimos, ou seja, por dez segundos e seis milésimos o Kurama não ganhou – explica Jury.

- sinto muito, Yusuke... – lamenta Kurama - sinto muito, botan...

Depois das lutas...

- pretendo morrer soterrado – avisa Sakyo – saiam daqui imediatamente ou serão soterrados juntos!

Todos saem.

Mais tarde...

Todos estavam comemorando a vitória (Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara e Hiei estavam curados graças às ervas medicinais de Kurama)...

- Kurama, posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – pergunta Shizuru.

- claro – responde Kurama seguindo Shizuru para um canto – o que houve?

- é a Botan. – responde Shizuru – ela está triste desde ontem. Ontem, ela se trancou no banheiro e chorou muito. Ela não está aqui. Ligo pro celular dela, mas ela não atende. Kurama sei o que sente por ela. Procure-a e fale o que sente. Ela chorou muito enquanto você sofria nas mãos daquele imbecil.

- eu vou atrás dela. – responde Kurama saindo de fininho.

Pouco tempo depois...

- cadê o Kurama e aquela de cabelo azul? – pergunta Touya.

- a Botan? – pergunta Hiei.

- ela mesma – fala Touya.

- é mesmo. Cadê aqueles dois? – pergunta Yusuke com um sorriso malicioso.

- devem estar fazendo uma comemoração em particular. – fala Jin.

- claro que não... – responde Shizuru. – ele foi procurar ela pra dizer tudo o que sente por ela.

- rezo para que os dois fiquem juntos – diz Yukina com sua voz doce.

Lá fora...

Kurama encontra Botan...

- Botan... – fala Kurama não agüentando ver sua amada sofrer.

- oi, Kurama... – diz Botan chorando.

De repente, Kurama a abraça.

- não gosto de ver você triste... – diz Kurama sussurrando no ouvido de Botan.

- Kurama... – fala Botan vermelha. – como seu abraço é gostoso...

- você deve sentir muita falta dela, né? – pergunta Kurama.

- quando percebi que a mestra tinha morrido eu... – ela não consegue terminar a frase por causa das lágrimas que insistiam em rolar sobre seu rosto.

- a Shizuru me falou. Você se trancou no banheiro e começou chorar. – fala Kurama tentando consolá-la. – eu escutei sua voz em minha mente. Você...

- eu tentei falar com você por telepatia. – fala Botan.

- eu ouvi sua voz, mas estava muito fraco para responder. – fala Kurama.

Os dois se separam.

- a Shizuru me falou outra coisa... – fala Kurama.

- o quê? – assustou-se Botan - será que ela falou pra ele tudo o que eu sinto?

- você chorou na minha luta contra o Karasu? – pergunta Kurama.

- chorei – respondeu Botan chorando.

- não chore... – fala Kurama secando as lágrimas dela.

- não agüentei ver você sofrendo daquele jeito... – fala Botan – Kurama...

- sim? – fala Kurama.

- o que você e o Karasu estavam falando naquela parte em que vocês estavam em silêncio? – pergunta Botan.

- é que... – fala Kurama vermelho.

- se não quiser falar não fale... – fala Botan sorrindo.

- vou te responder por ter dado esse sorriso lindo... – fala Kurama deixando Botan vermelha. – o Karasu tinha me falado que quando eu morresse ele ia tocar no corpo da garota que eu mais amo...

- então você deve amar muito essa garota... – diz Botan triste.

Ela sai correndo chorando.

- Botan! – grita Kurama.

Ele vai ao apt de Yusuke...

- pessoal a Botan está aí? – pergunta Kurama.

- você não foi falar com ela? – pergunta Shizuru.

- eu estava falando com ela quando ela de repente saiu correndo chorando... – fala Kurama.

- ela deve estar no apt dela – responde Shishiwakamaru.

- eu vou lá... – fala Kurama.

Ele vai ao apt de Botan.

- Botan... – diz Kurama entrando.

- o que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Botan aos prantos.

- vim falar com você... – diz Kurama se sentando na cama de Botan. - por que você saiu correndo daquele jeito?

- eu senti inveja quando você falou da garota que você mais ama. – responde Botan. – eu senti ciúmes...

- ciúmes? De você mesma? – pergunta Kurama.

- Kurama... – diz Botan surpreendida.

- eu te amo, sua bobinha... – diz Kurama.

- eu também... – diz Botan o abraçando.

Os dois caem na cama. (Kurama em cima de Botan)

- eu quero ser sua e de mais ninguém... – fala Botan.

- tem certeza? – pergunta Kurama.

- absoluta – responde Botan.

Kurama a beija apaixonadamente.

Após o beijo...

Botan tira a blusa de Kurama deslizando suas mãos pelo peito dele.

- Botan... – fala Kurama.

Os dois têm uma noite de amor.

Passam-se dois meses e Botan descobre estar grávida. No final da batalha contra Sensui o bebê nasce e após o torneio do makai eles se casam.

Fim!


End file.
